


The Playlist

by enbyhwang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyhwang/pseuds/enbyhwang
Summary: Jisung and Minho go out to the movies together, as friends. Minho lends him his sweater, but what happens when Jisung forgets to give it back and finds a playlist with his name on the older's iPod?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	The Playlist

Minho and Jisung were up on the highest row, seated directly in the middle. Both their gazes were fixed onto the large screen ahead, paying keen attention to the dialogue of the characters. That was until Minho turned his head to face Jisung. The younger's brows were furrowed slightly, rubbing his upper arms as he shook lightly. He was cold. Quickly picking up his navy blue sweater from the seat beside him, and handing it to the shaking boy. Jisung looked down at it, then took it and mouthed a quick _thank you_ as he put it on. It was much bigger than him, but he almost immediately sank into the warmth.

Jisung flung the door open, strolling into his shared house. He shouted a quick hello to Felix who was curled up on the couch with his boyfriend Changbin and trudged up the stairs.

When he reached his room, he flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. Everything smelled like Minho. 

_Minho..._

_Minho's sweater!_

Jisung quickly pulled out his phone and sent a message, telling the older that he still had the sweater.

_Min_ 💕: I'm tired, how about I pick it up tomorrow?

 _Min_ 💕: So you don't have to stay awake and wait for me? Just sleep, you need the rest

 _Min_ 💕:Good night :D

Jisung just shook his head and giggled, getting up to change his clothes. As he pulled the sweater over his head, something fell out. He carefully picked it up. It was an iPod. He turned it, just out of pure curiosity. But he was greeted with a screen full of playlists, the name of the first one making his eyes widen.

**Sungie <3 **

He selected it, interested as to what the songs in it would be.

  1. **Soulmate- Zico, IU**
  2. **Shine- Pentagon**
  3. **Best of Me BTS**
  4. **Euphoria- Jungkook of BTS**
  5. **Fancy- Twice**



He changed into his pajamas and plugged his headphones into the small device. He began to play each song one by one, silently studying the lyrics. A light blush crept onto his cheeks as the words flowed into his ears.

_"oh, I'll stay by your side."_

_"I'm a loser who loves you."_

_"you got the best of me."_

_"you are the cause of my euphoria."_

_"I will secretly hold you from the back and never let you go."_

Jisung's cheeks were flushed red, as he took the headphones out. He placed the small device on his nightstand and stared up at the ceiling, repeating the same sentence in his head.

_Those are all love songs._

Jisung didn't sleep much that night, neither did Minho. Once he realized that he left his iPod in the sweater pocket, every single thought flooded through his mind.

What if he found the playlist?

What if he found out they were love songs?

What if he didn't like him back?

This was dreadful, but he would only get his answer the next day. Finally placing his head of the soft pillow, his eyes quickly drooped, a look of worry etched onto his delicate features.

* * *

It was around 1 in the afternoon, and he was SHAKING. It was getting to his head, seeing as he decided to confront the older about his recent 'discovery'.

There was a soft knock on the door that pushed Jisung out of his trance. Picking up the sweater from beside him. He strolled over to the door, and opened it, revealing Minho. Whispering a small _hey_ , he stretched his arm out, Minho taking the sweater from his arm and feeling around the pockets, only to be greeted with nothing. He looked up, and Jisung had the device in his hand, lightly outstretched for the older to take.

"Did you see...it?"

Jisung nodded hesitantly, avoiding his eyes completely.

"Sung-" He sighed."Can I come in and explain?"

Jisung headed straight for the kitchen, silently plopping himself on the kitchen island. Minho came in but instead of sitting down beside him, he stood directly in front of him.

"Hey, Jisung, look at me."

Jisung didn't move an inch. Minho sighed once more and pushed his chin up with his index finger and thumb.

"I like you, a lot. I made that playlist just for you. Those are some of my favorite songs because they make me think about you. You make me go crazy, Jisung. I can't control myself around you."

And for the first time since Minho entered the house, Jisung felt at ease. Tears rolled down his plump cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the older. Minho slowly petted(?) his hair, whispering words of endearment to get him to stop crying. Once his sobs turned into breaths, Minho held his face and looked down at the boy before connecting their lips. It was a soft, tender kiss, everything else in the world fading. Just the two of them.

That is until Felix let out a small _yes_ that caught the couple's attention. They both looked into the living room to see Felix, Changbin and Jeongin positioned on the staircase, watching them. Minho flipped them off as Jisung just giggled.

All was right in the world at that very moment.

For them, at least.


End file.
